<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The perfect cure for a cold - Stucky by Awritinghufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190208">The perfect cure for a cold - Stucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff'>Awritinghufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Cold Weather, First Time, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes back from a run to care for his sick housemate, Steve is very disappointed Bucky didn't wake him up for said run. But oh the cooldown is so good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The perfect cure for a cold - Stucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky entered the appartment again after his morning jog, his cheeks glowing from the biting cold outside that had made Steve it's victim again. The punk was soaked in sweat, shivering in a fever in bed. </p><p>"You didn't tell me you were going for a jog " Steve's voice greeted him from the bedroom. The little punk managed to sound disappointed, even though he was in the middle of a coughing fit. </p><p>"So? Would you have liked to come along?" Bucky smiled, as he entered the room. Steve glared at him from under the covers. <br/>"Why not? I have legs you know!" He retorted. Bucky chuckled, as if Steve would be able to keep up on a good day. Let alone now. </p><p>"So I've noticed. And a pair of pretty legs they are. I bet they'd look real good hooked around my waist." Bucky winked at his sweetheart. He kissed Steve on the lips and went to undress himself to get into the shower. </p><p>"You mean that?" He heard an insecure voice ask. He froze for a moment, he'd been waiting to take their relationship to the next level for a few months. Hoping that Steve would eventually initiate a more intimate physical side of the relationship. </p><p>"Of course I do, baby doll. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I Was just waiting for you to be ready." <br/>Blonde eyebrows knit together in a frown. <br/>"You could've asked me!" <br/>"Didn't want to pressure you, doll. I love you to much for that." Bucky smiled. "but we can do it anytime you want."</p><p>Of course the freaking punk took that as a challenge. <br/>"Now." Steve said, without missing a beat. <br/>"What, right now?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. <br/>"Yeah. Right here right now."<br/>"Stevie, you're fighting a fever..." <br/>"So? You always say I need to sleep it off, so wear me out." <br/>"You ain't gonna give in now, aren't you?" <br/>"Nope, and since you're already naked, might as well get into the bed." </p><p>Well, Bucky couldn't argue with that. In no time they were a heap of entangled limbs. Steve kissed with a fiery passion that surprised and aroused Bucky, even though he sometimes had to take big gulps of air. </p><p>"Let me make you feel good."Bucky whispered huskily in Steve's ear, lubed finger tracing the blondes hole."please Stevie. Please say I can."<br/>"Yeah, yeah." Steve nodded frantically, and Bucky swallowed the sob Steve made as he pushed that first finger in. </p><p>He stretched Steve out as quickly as possible. The fear of being caught made his heart race. When he deemed Steve open enough he kissed him again to lessen the sound and pushed himself inside. He kissed away the tears on his lover's face. <br/>"Breathe , babe." Bucky breathed against Steve's sweet smelling skin."god, you smell amazing." <br/>Steve just squeaked and moaned under him as Bucky started a rhythm, their foreheads touching. Steve buried his face in Bucky's shoulder and worried at the skin there, skinny legs and feet locking around Bucky's thursting hips. </p><p>"That's it baby..." Bucky panted "so good, perfect. " <br/>He looked fondly at the skinny frame underneath him that was wheezing and fighting for air. <br/>"Don't... Don't you dare stop!" Steve wheezed when Bucky slowed down with a worried frown. <br/>"You okay?"<br/>"Yes. I think... I think I'm close." Steve confessed.  <br/>"So am I, sweetheart."Bucky said, hips snapping desperately before stilling as Bucky 's eyes rolled back and he came...</p><p>Steve inhaled sharply as he tumbled over the edge as well, curling around Bucky. <br/>"Stevie? Stevie are you with me?"Bucky's voice reached him. He opened his eyes with a lot of trouble. <br/>"Buck..."<br/>"Hey sweetheart, how ya feelin'?" <br/>"So good..." Steve said with a dopey smile."so tired too." </p><p>Bucky chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Steve's nose. <br/>"Then go back to sleep. Who knows you will actually sleep that cold off."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>